


Old Gods

by RobberBaroness



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of fearless vampire killers meddle with the Whateleys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Gods

"I can't believe it" said Jack as the carriage sped away. "I simply can't believe it!" The road was twisted and the sky was black, and he half expected the ride to be overturned at any second. But the driver's determination to get away from any land owned by the Whateleys apparently exceeded his caution, and the speed at which they progressed could only be described as demonic.

"After all we've seen, I wouldn't think you'd hesitate to believe anything!" Jonathan replied.

"That old pagan gods exist in America is one thing. That the new century is awakening them from their slumber is another. But what I can't believe is that two of my dearest friends, the bravest and kindest people I know, would kidnap a child! And I can't believe I'm helping you!"

Mina clutched the albino girl tightly, and she made no effort to get away.

"We didn't kidnap her! She came with us! These people marry their daughters to those- those things! Would you have had us leave her there?"

"No, but-"

"The Whateleys are a large family! We'll find another branch who will take her in, who won't be so mad and cruel. And didn't Quincey say he had cousins in New England?"

Jack opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, but no sound would come out. Really, what could he say? The chances of finding anyone who would not only accept the half-mad girl who spoke in broken English when she spoke at all (and she hadn't since she'd told them her name) but also fail to question how they had come by her were nigh impossible. He knew it, his friends knew it, and yet the carriage rode on and none of them made a move to stop.

"You're safe now, Lavinia" Jonathan whispered. "No one's going to hurt you."

Lavinia. Jack couldn't help but think of the girl in Titus Andronicus. If the Whateleys hadn't been decadent simpletons, he would have suspected them of naming her after Shakespeare's most stomach-churning venture, a name that predicted her fate as sacrificial concubine to a monster, bred to be ravished and destroyed.

Jack considered voicing his thoughts as Mina tried singing the girl to sleep. But what point would it serve? And if Abraham Van Helsing had come with them on the journey to America and seen the old gods he'd researched, Jack knew damn well he would have done the same thing.


End file.
